Blood Oath
by Himkyu
Summary: Samurai setia bernama Doudanuki Masakuni mendapatkan sebuah tugas dari Tuannya untuk menjemput seorang Kagema keluar dari tanah Yoshiwara. / Doudanuki!samurai x Souza!kagema, nsfw, r18, angst, DLDR :)


**Blood Oath**

 **"Janji Darah"  
**

Doudanuki x Souza

Yoshiwara era

.

.

.

.

ps : Glosarium disediakan di halaman kedua terakhir 😊

* * *

Sebilah pedang yang tertidur di atas sebuah _**katanakake**_ **.** Memantulkan terang lilin yang berpendar dalam kegelapan malam yang terasa mencekam. Kilatnya menakutkan, di atas logam yang habis diasah begitu tajam.

Seseorang duduk berlutut, menaruh kedua kepalan tangannya di atas paha. Matanya terpejam sambil mengatur napas. Hatinya dibuat tegar agar tidak runtuh akan cemas yang bisa berlalu. Ia punya posisi yang maha penting dan juga diakui. _Tanto_ , sebuah pisau pendekyang terdiam di depannya, jadi bukti. Mana mungkin ia semudah itu ditakuti?

Dalam sikap yang sungguh hormat, hingga dua tangannya tak sudi bergetar canggung ketika mendekat untuk meraih bilah pisau yang amat cantik. Bagian pangkaldan ujung runcingannya masing-masing dipapah dengan telapak tangan kanan-kiri. Cahaya lilin memantul di sedikit bagian polesannya.

Ia pun dengan lihai dan tanpa ragu, mengangkat pisaunya sampai menghadap muka. Luka panjang yang terpampang di wajahnya dan sorot mata emas yang tegas pun terbayang di kilapan dasar pedang. Seakan mereka baru berkenalan secara tersirat.

Suasana yang terlalu sendu, membuat lilin pun enggan menjadi saksi keintiman sang Samurai kepada pedang pendampingnya lebih lama.

Angin pun meniup mati api yang menari di sumbunya.

Seiring bilah pedang juga menjuntai di atas lehernya…

Mata terbuka.

Intensitas tekanan yang diberikan sang Paduka kepada para Samurainya membuat bernapas pun begitu sulit. Ia mendapat sedikit tekanan dalam jiwanya sebagai salah satu samurai termuda. Ia juga adalah salah satu dari sekian samurai yang terpanggil menghadap seorang _**Shogun**_ yang tidak lain adalah Tuan mereka.

Rasanya amat mengerikan. Menakutkan. Ujung lidah Paduka menyilet-nyilet hati ketika berbicara. Suka memaki para Samurai apabila tidak sukses mengemban peran.

Kali ini tidak. Bukan karena Shogun sedang murka dan ingin menelan lumat-lumat daging yang tidak berdosa. Ia belum sejauh itu bersikap. Setelah matanya terpejam lama untuk fokus dengan nasihat serta pemberian tugas, rasanya cukup mustahil ia melewatkan panggilan sebuah nama **Doudanuki Masakuni** dari gulungan kertas yang dibacakan Tuannya.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa membubarkan diri." Nada rendahnya memerintah. Dalam sekejap para Samurai telah melangkah keluar satu persatu dengan begitu lega. Doudanuki pun mengikuti dengan perasaan yang sedikit kecewa. Pasalnya, ia menduga hanya namanya lah yang tidak disebutkan dalam daftar tugas.

"Kau."

Suara panggilan seketika membuat pijakan Doudanuki berhenti. Hanya dirinya yang berdiri terakhir di barisan para prajurit berpedang saat pamit dari Anggar. Panggilan itu begitu pas sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari ruangan. Maka ia pun dengan rasa hormat, berhadapan kembali pada Tuannya. Ia dekati sambil berlutut dalam.

"Saya punya tugas khusus untukmu."

Berikut nada dalamnya mengintimidasi. Doudanuki sampai harus menarik napas ketika _**Hakama**_ panjang pria tegas itu membelai ubin. Untuk seorang samurai muda yang baru saja mengabdi tanpa pendamping lainnya, menghadap Tuan seorang diri adalah hal yang baru dialami.

"Kirimkan amplop ini kepada seorang _**Kagema**_ di Yoshiwara." Sebuah amplop yang dilipat tabung terulur di depan muka sang Samurai. Ekspesi keheranan tampak jelas, namun ia tidak sanggup mengangkat wajah untuk memperlihatkanya. Anggukan kepala singkat sebagai tanda kesanggupan, ia tidak mungkin menolak, lagi bertanya.

"Souza Samonji."

Nama yang disebutkan dengan lembut menjadi buah perhatian Doudanuki sesaat. Diperhatikan amplop tersebut yang menguar wewangian Cherry. Siapa orang yang membuat Tuannya berucap lembut daripada memakai nada geramnya? Nama yang cantik, bermakna dalam.

 _ **Sou**_ _ **za**_ yang suka disebut 'sekumpulan luka'**

Doudanuki berjalan menyusuri Edo dan segala _tetek bengeknya_ yang tidak menarik mata, dengan wajah masih terheran-heran. Kala itu ia mengira dirinya akan mendapatkan embanan tugas maha sulit, seperti mengiris para petani yang tak mau membayar upah, atau menggorok seorang saudagar congkak yang telah mencuri pajak rakyat. Tugas yan diembannya lebih banyak mengimplikasikan 'darah'.

Namun kali ini Shogun meminta lain. Lagi dan lagi, Doudanuki tidak akan menolak. Semudah dan sesulit apapun.

Prajurit pedang sepertinya adalah salah satu samurai tangguh dengan kepatuhan yang tidak pernah runtuh. Ia mampu menaklukkan musuh dengan pedang di tangan kanan, dan belati pendek di tangan kiri. Ia takluk dengan mata elang sang Pemimpin termasyur yang menuaninya.

Meskipun ia baru direkrut Tuan, dirinya berwatak sekeras batu karang. Walaupun masih berdaun muda, ia lebih tajam dari duri di batang Mawar.

Ia tidak akan pernah berkata 'tidak' meskipun harus membelah jantung orang tua sendiri. Ia telah memegang keteguhan dan kepaitan bersatu semenjak pedang samurai dipegangkan ke tangannya.

Tak lama, langkah sandal kayunya berakhir di tanah basah yang memantul kelap kelip lampion yang terang. Suara lagu-lagu hiburan mengalun di setiap penjurunya. Lampu dominasi merah terpasang di genting-genting _**Okiya**_ **.** Tempat-tempat minum, yang ditandai poster _**Losmen**_ dengan harga terjangkau ditawari satu-satu. Para wanita berkimono rendah, mengapit pria subur. Lelaki berpoles _gincu_ di bibirnya, melempar ciuman mesra pada si Pelanggan yang lain.

Cukup Doudanuki mengedarkan mata untuk melihat-lihat ciri khas sebuah distrik pelacuran yang amat bergengsi di daratan Jepang. Semua penghibur akan menjual tubuh hingga jiwa demi sekeping emas. Bahkan pertama kali menjejaki ke dalamnya, kehadirannya paling menarik hati. Ia mendapati banyak wanita melesuh meminta disentuh. Bahkan para lelaki yang bertubuh tanggung, tapi nada bicaranya melembut menawari teh murah, membisikkan harga sangat fantastis untuk meniduri tubuh mereka.

Ia tidak semudah itu dipecah konsentrasinya. Meski ia sama normal ingin menikmati malam dengan sedikit belaian dan dominasi wanita di tubuhnya, ia akan tetap fokus. Mata Doudanuki hanya tertuju pada rumah bordil sesuai alamat yang disampirkan di seamplop surat misterius. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai tujuannya yang paling utama.

Disitulah ia menemukan sebuah harta terlangka yang tidak pernah ditemui distrik pelacuran mana pun di daerah Edo. Berada di sebuah puncak menara yang tak tergapai. Yang akan sulit tergapai hanya dengan tangan telanjang.

Wanita— _tidak_. Tubuhnya masih cukup tinggi ketika ia duduk di singgasananya. Dadanya masih tampak jelas tidak berbuntal. _Wanita bukan, tapi pria diragukan._

 _Make up_ yang melukis wajahnya amat cantik, dipadu rambut merah muda yang dibiarkan terurai mesra di samping kedua pundaknya. Seperti bunga sakura yang masih berjatuhan di atap menara. Pesonanya melewati ladang mawar di musim semi.

Itulah **Souza Samonji.**

Ia duduk di perhimpunan loteng tertinggi yang dihias indah, dipamerkan ke khalayak Yoshiwara. Berapa lama ia duduk terdiam disana, ditonton berpuluh manusia ganas yang menatapnya lezat. Kehormatan bagi yang bisa duduk di bagian teratas rumah bordil di pusat Yoshiwara, adalah yang terjual paling mahal. Ia pas dikenakan emblam kagema tercantik, terkenal, dan terincar di seluruh penjuru Edo saat ini.

Namun Souza juga adalah kagema yang paling tidak bisa disentuh siapapun. Itulah sebabnya ia ditaruh di loteng teratas di rumah bordil tersebut seperti patung dewi paling mengagumkan. Ia telah dianggap Kagema yang dihormati, panutan dan memiliki level tertinggi yang bahkan pendekar pun tidak akan bisa membelinya. Ia dijebak dalam 3 tembok yang berdiri, dan pintu tangga yang akan selalu tertutup hingga ia tidak bisa turun sampai bulan menyingsing keluar.

Matanya terpejam lama, tidak diperbolehkan terbuka barang sedikit pun. Jikalau pun terbuka, mata hanya bisa menghunus lurus. Tidak boleh perhatiannya kemana pun. Hanya depan atau tidak melihat apapun. Hal ini untuk mencegah godaan pelik yang terjadi di lantai terbawah. Sekali ia tertarik pada seseorang yang memujanya dari lantai terbawah, tidak mustahil hati dan isi pikiran pun ternodai.

Doudanuki melihat ke depannya. Ada beberapa pria menonton ke atas, untuk memperhatikan rupa Souza yang begitu elok. Beberapa dari mereka sampai berteriak terkagum-kagum. Ada yang sampai membaca sebuah _**Haiku**_ romantis agar Souza menatap ke arahnya. Ia heran kenapa mereka mau mati-matian menarik seorang Kagema turun daripada para prostitusi yang justru terus menawar di jalanan dan hanya perlu sekantung perak, sudah bisa menikmati 2 tubuh disantap di atas ranjang.

Souza memang tidak akan bisa diturunkan oleh kagema atau bahkan pelacur wanita manapun. Tidak juga akan diturunkan oleh para pembeli bergaji pas yang bersikap bodoh di depan rumah bordil.

Namun hari inilah, hanya Doudanuki yang bisa membuatnya turun.

Tanpa imbuhan uang, hanya secarik amplop.

Air teh mengalir pelan dari teko yang diangkat lemah lembut oleh Souza ke arah cangkir milik Doudanuki. Semakin lama dan dekat untuk dilihat, semakin dipahami mengapa Souza menjadi salah satu prostitut paling disegani di Yoshiwara. Bulu matanya panjang, hiasan wajah nya tidak berlebihan saja sudah membuatnya begitu rupawan, jemari panjangnya lentik ketika menaruh teko, dan tangannya lebih lembut dari wanita kebanyakan. Bahkan helaian kimono di lengannya langsung terhempas angin dengan mudahnya.

Mereka hanya berdua di ruangan minum. Ini adalah prosedur yang kerap kali dilakukan antara si Kagema dengan seseorang yang mampu membelinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang _Shogun_ —Tuannya.

Souza membicarakan beberapa topik yang menarik. Ia tidak diam, meskipun lawan bicaranya begitu tenang. Ia memuji sang Shogun seperti seorang dewa. Ia mengatakan bahwa mereka kalau berjumpa akan mengadakan minum teh bersama, bercakap banyak hal, sampai ia ditiduri.

Doudanuki menyembur air teh nya dengan pernyataan terakhir.

"Maaf bila aku lancang." Matanya Souza melesu. "Kau diam saja sejak berada disini. Jadi aku hanya ingin mengorbol sedikit untuk membangun suasana."

Doudanuki kalang kabut. Nada bicara nya selembut wanita. Ia langsung meneguk teh yang tersisa dalam satu tegukan. Rasanya canggung mengira Souza sebagai perempuan terus menerus, kalau bagian dalamnya murni laki-laki.

"Ini suatu kehormatan untuk bisa melayani seorang Tuan Ksatria yang terhormat," ucapnya penuh kerendahan sambil sedikit menunduk. Perlakuan Souza membuat Doudanuki merasa tidak nyaman dan langsung mencegahnya. Pundak sang Kagema diangkatnya untuk membuat pemuda itu tidak sampai menunduk. Tundukan adalah bentuk kehormatan yang tidak sepele, dan Doudanuki tidak pantas menerimanya.

"Aku hanyalah ksatria muda yang datang kemari dengan tujuan mulia dari seseorang." Doudanuki segera mengulurkan sesuatu di balik jubah Hakama nya. Sebuah surat yang dikainkan dengan kain beludru hijau, adalah keindahan alami untuk dipersembahkan kepada Souza. Ia begitu dimanjakan dengan banyak hal.

Souza baca isi surat itu dengan begitu tekun. Setiap tulisan yang dipaparkan dengan tinta hitam hingga barisan terbawah. Ekspresinya melesu ketika membaca isinya dengan sekilas senyum yang membuat Doudanuki memperhatikan sejenak. Bagaimana perasaannya? Bahkan Doudanuki tidak tahu apa yang tertulis disana selain mendengar perintah langsung dari mulut Tuannya.

"Aku paham."

Souza menggulungkan kembali surat itu ke bentuk semula.

Doudanuki mengelus pegangan cangkir dengan ragu. Sedetik ia ambil napas sebelum ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Souza tercenung. "Aku diperintahkan untuk membawamu keluar dari Yoshiwara. Musuh telah bergerak dan mengancam keadaan kerajaan. Tuanku adalah pendekar kuat yang tidak mudah dikalahkan, dan satu kelemahan yg dimilikinya bisa menciptakan kekalahan."

Souza mengerjab mata. Ia sejenak membayangkan peperangan besar menimpa sang Shogun tanpa ia ketahui. Begitu pelik dan ganas. Ia tidak pernah melihat langsung keadaan seresah itu.

"Kelemahan itu adalah kau sendiri."

Souza tercengang. Ia tidak menyangka dengan pernyataan Doudanuki. Ia begitu diperhatikan oleh sang Tuan Besar tanpa melihat pangkatnya yang sebatas penghibur lelaki di tempat begitu ternodai. _Bagaimana bisa posisinya dihargai sebagai salah satu kelemahan seorang pemimpin negara?_

"Aku begitu dihargai seperti sebuah berlian langka." Souza bergumam sendiri. Doudanuki hening untuk mendengar lebih jauh respon laki-laki cantik itu. "Namun aku telah lama berada disini. 10 tahun aku mengabdi. Aku tidak diturunkan dari puncak loteng sampai musim berganti. Kemudian aku diajak untuk pergi dari tempat ini?"

Doudanuki tidak menyerah untuk membujuk pergi Souza bersamanya. Tidak hanya selembar kertas yang diberikan, kali ini ia ulurkan sekantung tebal koin emas dengan harga yang begitu fantastis hanya dalam sekali pandang. Suara gemericingnya membuat Souza terdiam. Ia tidak sanggup berkomentar ketika melihat warna emas itu terpantul keluar dari dalam kantung karena cahaya lampu yang terang.

"Emas inilah yang akan melunasi pengabdianmu selama di Yoshiwara. Shogun- _sama_ telah membeli kehidupanmu utuh dan kau berhak untuk keluar dan tinggal di perlindungan milik Tuan kami."

Butuh 1 menit untuk Souza meruntuhkan argumennya sendiri. Komitmen yang dipegang selama 10 tahun tidak bisa ia pegang lebih lama lagi dengan pernyataan yang Doudanuki lontarkan. Aturan pembelian seorang penghibur Yoshiwara, apabila sangat cukup untuk melunasi hutang selama ia hidup disana, mutlak. Sang Shogun telah merebut tubuh,jiwa, dan harga dirinya dalam satu genggaman. Digambarkan dalam sekantung emas.

Souza pun mengangguk. Ia tunduk sejenak serupa ia berhadapan dengan _**Daimyo**_ untuk ia hormati telah memilikinya. Meskipun pesan dan perintah menjadi perantara melalui sang Samurai muda.

Pada hari itu juga, dalam 10 tahun pengabdian yang begitu langka terjadi, pengumuman penurunan sang Ratu Malam beredar dimana-mana. Para budak cinta Souza menangis, hingga hampir _'_ belah perut' **.** Para pelacur murah, tertawa bengis, dan bergosip 'Siapa yang akan mengganti posisi Souza pada akhirnya sebagai _Tayu_ _ **—**_ penghibur berperingkat tertinggi?'.

Namun mereka tidak tahu. Bahkan setelah kimono kebesarannya yang berwarna merah terang itu digantikan dengan kimono sutera pemberian sang _Tuan_ sebagai bentuk serah terima, Souza akan selamanya menjadi legenda dengan berhasil memikat hati Shogun kebesaran Edo di masa itu.

 _Tidak tergantikan._

Rumah luas nan mewah dengan hamparan bunga berwarna yang langsung menyapa. Terasa sejuk. Lantai kayu kokoh ketika berpijak di halaman depan. Penantian mereka setelah perjalanan setengah jam, mempertemukan mereka pada rumah sebesar pondok yang jadi idaman banyak orang.

Souza berlari menggeret _**shoji**_ dari bahan kertas sutra yang lembut. Ia membelakak, ketika dibubuhkan pemandangan kebun yang tertata rapih serta gunung Fuji yang bayangnya mentereng di halaman belakang. Suasananya nyaman juga. Souza mengaguminya tanpa berkedip.

Doudanuki juga ikut melihat-lihat. Meskipun dia tidak kaget karena level rumah ini sudah sepantar dojo milik sang Shogun. Bahkan lebih besar dari ruang tidur yang diisi 20 orang samurai. Shogun benar-benar memanjakan Souza dalam bentuk apapun.

Ada dapur yang langsung terhubung dengan ruang makan. Bahkan ruangan berlatih _**Shamisen**_. _**Kotatsu**_ yang cukup diisi 10 orang. Kamar dengan ranjang berukur 2 orang yang begitu empuk dan _space_ yang amat luas. Bahkan mungkin kau bisa berlarian bebas dari ujung ke ujung tanpa tersandung.

Untuk seukuran 1 rumah 1orang, ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Ada pemandian air panas!"

Juga pemandian air panas.

Doudanuki seharusnya tidak perlu iri. Memperhatikan kolam pemandian dengan kepulan asap yang amat menggoda tidak sekali dilihatnya. Beberapa kali ia bisa mandi air hangat hanya dengan menaiki gunung dulu, atau mengeluarkan sebagian uangnya ke Pemandian umum di tengah Kota. Potong upah makan setengah hari untuk mandi air panas saja.

Tapi kagema ini memiliki nya untuk seorang diri secara cuma-cuma.

Ia terus mengeluh sendiri di dalam hati. Terdiam saja dengan wajah yang begitu tenang tanpa ada ekspresi yang berganti. Souza memperhatikannya dengan secarik senyum tulus. Ia seakan membaca perangai Doudanuki sendiri tanpa harus sibuk menginterogasi. Setiap gerak-gerik Doudanuki menjadi penilaian Souza yang belum pernah berinteraksi dengan pria di luar Yoshiwara.

Lelaki cantik itu jadi sedikit bosan kalau hanya berdiri terpaku tanpa ada obrolan atau berjalan mengitari rumah berkali-kali. Ia tak mau menunggu.

Maka ia pun langsung memeloroti kimononya sampai punggungnya terbuka. Kepulan asap semakin pekat ketika angin malam meniup, menyamarkan tubuh telanjang Souza yang akan turun ke kolam.

Mata Doudanuki mengerjab pedih karena sapuan asap. Suara gemericik air mencuri perhatian. Kedipan keduanya langsung memperlihatkan pahatan tubuh sempurna di tengah kolam yang bercahaya.

Rambutnya merah muda, basah oleh rintik air yang memercik. Setiap mata tidak akan berkedip melihat punggung yang teramat mulus. Begitu juga Doudanuki yang sadar ia kehilangan kesempatan yang berharga beberapa saat lalu ketika ia memeloroti kimono merahnya. Part paling sensual yang jadi idamannya.

Souza sadar ia diperhatikan. Ia membalik tubuh, memberikan pemandangan lain untuk Doudanuki. Memberikan warna lain berupa 2 butiran merah muda di sebuah tubuh kurus yang cantik. Doudanuki tidak mengedip.

"Mandilah bersamaku"

Mungkin pada saat itulah si pria berpedang memejam mata beserta tamparan untuk kembali sadar dengan penuh. Ia berada di dimensi seharusnya, dimana ia sedang tidak boleh mengagumi karunia di hadapannya lebih lama lagi.

"Maafkan aku," ia langsung bertolak punggung. "Aku pamit untuk memeriksa keadaan di luar." Ia kemudian benar-benar pergi dari tempatnya meninggalkan Souza seorang diri.

Pemuda cantik itu berkerut bibir dengan kecewa.

Doudanuki jatuh berjongkok di tengah kebun yang hijau. Dengan bertopang pada samurainya, dahinya menempel di kepala pegangan yang empuk. Ia menunduk dalam, menyayangkan keadaan yang ia lewatkan beberapa waktu lalu. Masih saja larut pada pemikiran amburadulnya, ia gamang.

Bayangan Souza yang menyapu imajinasinya menjadi liar, sangatlah berbahaya. Pria manapun tidak akan pernah melewatkan kesempatan itu. Souza seakan memberikan sebuah ruang—ruang bebas yang tidak pantas dijamahi Doudanuki sama sekali. Tangannya mengepal hangat, mencoba menahan desiran darah yang mengalir ke bagian bawah.

Seorang samurai tidak boleh melangkahi kepemilikan Tuannya tanpa diijinkan. Itu sama saja mencuri. Perbuatan itu dianggap kotor dan menodai kode etik Samurai, dan hukumannya bisa sangat serius. Doudanuki jelas memikirkannya dengan masak.

Meskipun sejak awal ia tidak punya niat untuk merebut apalagi menyentuh, menjaga Souza bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kagema itu dilahirkan sebagai penggoda yang luwes, serta penarik pria manapun sampai susah menolak. Cuman sedang ambil napas saja, ekspresinya sensual seperti habis digerayangi tubuhnya. Ia ibarat memiliki feromon perayu yang menebar kemana pun dan mampu membalikkan akal manusia.

Doudanuki jelas harus menahan diri dari itu semua.

"Kau sedang memeriksa kebun?"

Suara lembut itu membuat Doudanuki terhenyak dari lamunan. Kepalanya tersungkur jatuh dari kepala pedangnya, hingga ia melesak ke tanah. Hampir saja ia jatuh dengan keadaan memalukan.

"A—aku sudah memeriksa sekeliling juga," ucap Doudanuki tanpa menoleh. Ia sengaja mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sekumpulan semak-semak yang tertanami bunga _Tsubaki_ yang semerah Sakura di siang hari.

Mata Souza melesu ketika ia pandangi punggung si Samurai tidak menengok padanya. Kimono yang ia sudah gunakan—yang ia sengaja kendorkan di bagian pundak, ia tarik kembali sampai menutupi leher. Mungkin pada awalnya ia memiliki niat yang cukup 'iseng' pada Doudanuki, sampai ia tidak tega untuk memperalatnya. Apalagi setelah perlakuannya yang begitu dingin dan Souza amat tidak tahan.

"Kau akan menungguku sampai besok? Bukankah itu permintaan _Shogun_ -sama?"

Bunga _Tsubaki_ yang batangnya terlalu rapuh, sampai jatuh ke tanah hanya karena hembusan angin—Doudanuki mengangkat wajah. Deguman di dadanya tidak terkendali, hanya karena ingin menjawab. "Tentu."

Souza tersenyum pias. Cukup puas.

"Aku berharap kau menemaniku di kamar. Aku tidak terbiasa tidur sendirian." Souza kemudian berjalan masuk ke rumah. Kimono panjangnya menyapu lantai kayu, didengar Doudanuki seperti sebuah undangan. "Hanya saja kau pasti menolaknya."

"Maaf atas kelancanganku." Doudanuki menunduk. "Tapi aku akan menunggu disini saja, _Nona—Tuan_."

Mendengar panggilan tersebut, membuat Souza terkekeh. Tawanya kecil dihalangi bagian lengan panjang kimononya seperti cadar. "Panggil saja aku Souza, _Doudanuki-kun_?"

Pendekar muda tersebut akhirnya mau menoleh juga. Keramahan wajah Souza yang menghangatkan hati ketika diperhatikan beberapa menit membuat hati Doudanuki mencelos. Ia ikut tersenyum, tanpa ia sadar. Ini sesuatu hal terlangka ia pernah dilakukan di balik wajahnya yang begitu garang.

"Baik, Souza- _sama_. Selamat tidur."

Pancaran terik matahari cukup cerah pagi itu. Mata Doudanuki sampai mengedip sedikit sedikit agar bisa mengadaptasikan pandangannya. Ia terbangun dari lantai kayu yang lebih hangat dikala malam hari. Sedari kemarin memang ia hanya memanjakan diri di hantaran luar beralas lantai kayu saja dengan balutan selimut, dan bantal tidur. Lagipula cuacanya tidak terlalu dingin di musim ini, dan bungkusan tubuhnya (juga hakama) sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ia menghirup sejenak bebauan bunga yang begitu harum, serta bau gosong yang terbakar.

Terbakar?

Doudanuki langsung terperanjat, ia melompat keluar dari balik selimutnya sampai membuka _shoji_ dengan cekatan. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa seijin tuannya, dan ia tidak bisa berpikir sejauh itu setelah mencium bau asing.

"Souza-sama!"

Ia berlari masuk ke dapur, dan menemui pemuda cantik itu terbatuk-batuk. Wajahnya sudah tersapu asap hitam yang keluar dari balik perapian.

"Yang benar saja." Doudanuki langsung meraih karung goni yang terhampar asal di balik pintu, lalu membasahinya dengan air. Ia tutupi perapian yang menyala-nyala hebat apinya hingga mereda. Suasana pun kembali terkendali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tubuh pendek Doudanuki mencoba memperhatikan wajah Souza yang menghitam. Kemanakah rupa cantik yang membuat seluruh mahluk tergila-gila padanya? Yang dilihat Doudanuki adalah pemuda sembrono yang mukanya belepotan dibedaki abu gosong. Ia jadi latah tertawa.

Souza memperhatikan pria di hadapannya dalam diam. Ia sedikit malu di tertawakan, tapi ia juga terkesima sejenak dengan tawa Doudanuki yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Dengan jengkel dirinya menyemongi sebagian dari bedak gosongnya ke wajah Doudanuki. Jelas si Korban kaget melihat wajahnya ikut menghitam.

"Itu balasan karena kau berani menertawakanku." Souza menyilang tangan. Bibirnya ikut menghitam tapi tidak bisa ditutupi bagaimana ia tersenyum licik ke arah Doudanuki. Pria di hadapannya jadi kesal, ia seakan berhadapan dengan teman sesama samurainya yang suka buat onar terhadapnya.

"Kau benar-benar—" Doudanuki mengoleskan bagian hitam itu ke arah tangan Souza yang tidak dihalangi kimono nya. Sebaliknya, Souza balas lebih keji dengan menumpahkan adonan kue yang belum sempat dimasaknya ke arah hakama Doudanuki. Aksi lempar adonan terjadi begitu saja sampai kedua pakaian mereka jadi belepotan dengan adonan putih dan gosongan hitam dimana-mana.

Permainan kekanakan yang terhentikan setelah setengah jam, membuat dua tubuh itu tersungkur ke atas _**tatami**_ **.** Mereka tertawa dengan puas, tidak peduli sekotor apa mereka sekarang.

"Aku sering bermain lempar-lemparan dengan para _**Kamuro.**_ Mereka memiliki tekad yang begitu kuat untuk melayani kami sebagai para senior untuk bisa menjadi seorang penghibur Yoshiwara kelak. Mereka sampai lupa makan, lupa tidur, hanya untuk berlatih bagaimana menjadi penghibur professional. Aku kasihan melihatnya. Masa muda mereka terenggut sia-sia. Sama sepertiku.

Maka aku tidak keberatan menjadi teman bermain mereka. Melakukan banyak hal untuk menghibur satu sama lain. Bahkan kalau sampai dihukum pemilik _okiya_ **.** "

Doudanuki terdiam, sibuk mengambarkan cerita Souza dalam bentuk imajinasinya. Ia melihat Souza di kepalanya, berlarian di kebun belakang atau bermain cipratan air di pemandian bersama anak-anak. Meskipun itu tidak akan terjadi selama bekerja di Yoshiwara. Melakukan hal tersebut adalah ketika mereka dibebaskan dari hutang. Dan para Kamuro yang dimaksud masih memiliki waktu yang panjang.

Bagaimana dengan Souza? Ia sudah terbebas dari hutang. Apakah terlepas dari sana membuatnya bahagia?

Doudanuki tidak bisa mengucapkannya sedikit pun.

Ia lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Punggung basahnya kembali diperhatikan Souza seperti hendak ditelanjangi. Souza amat penasaran bagaimana Doudanuki sama sekali tidak merespon banyak tingkahnya. Membuat pemuda itu kebingungan bagaimana mengambil perhatian pria itu.

Doudanuki memperhatikan pakaiannya. Hakamanya kotor dan bau mentega. Untung saja ia membawa beberapa pakaian ganti sebelum sampai di Rumah. Sebelum bisa beranjak, Souza menarik ujung hakamanya hingga Doudanuki jatuh kembali ke lantai. Pantatnya terasa sakit.

"Kimono ku jadi kotor, dan aku belum sarapan sama sekali." Souza merangkul pundak Doudanuki dari belakang. Dagunya ia sampirkan di atas pundak kanan, hingga bibirnya hampir mendekat di leher pria dalam rengkuhannya. Saking dekatnya, setiap kali berbicara maka napasnya meniup-niup tipis di kulit. Doudanuki beku di tempat.

"Ajak aku makan keluar. Aku ingin makan makanan favoritku."

Doudanuki menelan ludah. Seperti inikah Tuannya, diperlakukan oleh pelacur nomor satu di Yoshiwara. Tidak kaget, pria seagung Beliau jatuh ke rengkuhan pemuda ini meskipun sebagai seorang Shogun, menjadi homosex adalah sesuatu yang cukup dihindari. Pemuda ini tidak bisa disepelekan. Feromon penggodanya terlalu mendominasi. Doudanuki harus bergerak.

Ia menepis rengkuhan Souza. Segera beranjak, sebelum ia menerjang. Pemuda itu berpakaian acakan entah sejak kapan, seperti habis ditiduri. Padahal sebelumnya cuman perang lempar tepung, dan abu gosong. Doudanuki mengambil napas sejenak, menenangkan diri.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kemana pun, Souza-sama."

"Sungguh!?" Souza melompat senang. Ia duduk sambil menepuk tangan riang. Mulai kelihatan sikap kekanakannya. "Aku ingin _mochi_!"

"Eh?" Doudanuki terheran. Kenapa Mochi? Makanan kenyal itu jarang ditemui di Yoshiwara, dan sebaiknya pemuda cantik itu tidak kembali kesana untuk menghindari hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku punya tempat yang bagus untuk sarapan kali ini. Kau harus menemaniku." Souza mengambil tangan Doudanuki, ia hendak membawa pria itu ke pemandian. "Tapi kita harus mandi dulu."

"Ah, Souza-sama!" Doudanuki mengelak. Ia lepas paksa tangannya dan memberi jarak di antara mereka. "Bi—biar Souza-sama mandi dahulu. Saya persiapkan pakaian untukmu."

Souza mengerut bibir sekali lagi karena merasa tertolak. Tapi ia tidak bisa terus memaksa. "Baiklah. Sehabis itu kau yang mandi. Tapi jangan seperti itu, hakama mu akan mengotori pakaianku." Souza berjalan pergi, tapi ia kembali mengerem langkah. Ia dekati Doudanuki dengan gaya congkak nya. "Aku mau pakai hakama yang sama denganmu."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak mau aku menggunakan kimono ke luar rumah, bukan? Mereka akan menculikku kalau terpesona padaku." Dipoles dagu Doudanuki dengan telunjuk lentiknya sampai ia pergi, membuat tubuh pria itu bergetar.

"Astaga." Doudanuki kalang kabut.

Kereta melaju melawan rintikan hujan yang mulai jatuh membasahi tanah Kanazawa. Angin bertiup semakin dingin meskipun matahari berdiri di tengah. Manusia yang menarik kereta tidak mengeluh memompa tenaga demi sedikit perak untuk makan siang.

Sampailah di tengah kota Edo yang cukup ramai setelah pasar Sabtu dibuka. Seorang pria berhakama hitam legam, turun dari kereta pelan-pelan. Ia memperhatikan penjuru jalanan dengan tatap awasnya yang terlihat galak. Hingga anak kecil meneriakinya "Anjing hitam" karena sorot matanya yang begitu kejam dan luka pipinya yang mengerikan.

Doudanuki sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan ke 100 yang didapatinya sampai saat ini.

"Eum, Doudanuki- _kun_?"

Samurai itu sampai lupa kalau ia datang tidak sendiri. Ia langsung membantu membukakan tirai kereta, untuk menampakkan seseorang dari dalam sana yang sedang kerepotan turun dari kereta yang tinggi. Saking terbiasanya dilayani karena sering menggunakan gaun kimono yang panjang, sampai lupa bagaimana untuk turun sendiri. Kain hakama bawahnya terangkat karena menyangkut di pintu, sampai kaki eloknya terbuka. Seorang pengayuh jadi menabrak gerobak sampah.

Doudanuki tidak ingin hal sepele ini berlarut, dan dengan terpaksa membantu Souza turun dengan menggapai pinggang tirusnya hanya pakai 2 tangan. Tubuhnya memang tidak tinggi, tapi ia cukup kuat membopong turun Souza seperti seorang gadis belia.

"Baiklah, sudah." Leganya. Setelah memastikan Souza turun dengan selamat dan pakaiannya tidak berantakan, ia menghampiri si supir kereta dan memberikan sedikit uang. Ia tidak sadar Souza memperhatikannya dengan pandangan penuh takjub.

"Kemana toko mochi yang ingin Souza-sama datangi?"

Lamunan Souza dihentaki untuk berakhir. Mata tajam Doudanuki yang terbias indah yang tengah memperhatikannya, membuat ia kalang kabut. Ia tidak bisa menatap lebih lama. Dengan malu sekaligus pongah, berjalan duluan melewati si Samurai ke jalanan yang ramai. Ia tak ingin pipi merahnya menjadi buah keheranan bagi pria itu.

Doudanuki hanya mengekori kemana Souza berjalan. Kadangkala ia perhatikan pemuda itu terlalu takjub pada sekitarnya, juga kebingungan di waktu yang sama. Berapa kali seorang Kagema diijinkan meninggalkan Yoshiwara? Apalagi seorang _Tayu_ sepertinya. Ia pasti tidak banyak tahu tempat di sekitar sini karena tidak biasa.

Itu hanyalah sebagian pertanyaan yang Doudanuki ingin lontarkan pada si Pemuda. Sebagian pula adalah tentang hubungan terlarangnya bersama Shogun, yang ia merasa tidak pantas untuk mempertanyakannya. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya disuruh menjaga sampai di waktu Shogun membawanya kembali. Tapi sampai kapan ia menutupi rasa penasarannya, kalau Shouza akan dibawa jauh juga pada akhirnya.

Ia sangat sulit mengelak tanda tanya di kepala.

Ketenangannya diusik saat suara heboh Souza memanggilnya. Pemuda itu berlari mendekat, meraih tangan Doudanuki yang sedari menghangat dalam kantung rok hakamanya. _Ada apa?_

"Itu! Itu Toko mochi nya!" Souza menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah sebuah toko berdinding kayu rapuh. Tidak spesial, tidak juga mewah. Hanya bangunan tua berlantai dua, kontras bersanding dengan toko roti di sebelahnya, atau toko mie Soba yang mentereng di hadapannya.

Tangan Doudanuki diajak bersama Souza menghampiri toko tersebut. Seorang nenek tua menuangkan teh ocha pada seorang pelanggan berpakaian ombreng.

"Nek!" Souza sudah menduduki bangkunya, Doudanuki linglung hanya mengikuti. "Ingat aku? Sudah lama aku tidak kemari. Tapi Nenek pasti tidak akan lupa dengan cucu kesayanganmu ini."

Mata nenek itu menyipit kalau tidak pakai kacamatanya. Tapi senyumnya langsung tersungging seakan menjawab keceriaan Souza yang baru saja datang. "Souza- _kun_! Sudah lama! Setahun ini, kau tidak mampir kemari."

Doudanuki mengerut dahi. _Selama itu_?

"Ah, maaf. Aku sibuk kerja. Tapi aku tidak mungkin lupa dengan mochi kesayanganku." Souza tersenyum cerah. "Berikan aku seperti biasanya, Nek!"

"Bagaimana dengan anak muda ini?" si Nenek menunjuk ke arah Doudanuki. Pemuda itu hendak menggeleng—namun disergah oleh Souza begitu saja.

"Mochi yang sama denganku."

"Kau benar-benar, ya." Entah kenapa si Nenek memberikan seringaian yang mencurigakan di balik wajah ramahnya. Sembari menyediakan mochi pesanan, ia sesekali melirik pada Doudanuki hingga beberapa kali. Mungkin laki-laki itu sudah terbiasa jadi buah bibir masyarakat karena penampilannya, namun kali ini si Nenek memperhatikannya dengan tatapan lain.

"Jadi," si Nenek memberikan segelas ocha dahulu untuk si Doudanuki baru ke Souza. Pemuda itu kegerahan sehabis diawasi terus. Ia menegak ochanya sekali teguk.

"Ia pacarmu itu?"

 **Pfft** , ocha Doudanuki menyeruak keluar dari rongga mulutnya. Menyemprot dinding sampai basah dan sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Souza tertawa terpingkal, sedangkan si Nenek melompat kaget sambil merogoh barang-barangnya untuk mencari kain.

"Dia adalah malaikat pelindungku saja, Nek." Souza membantu Doudanuki. Ia mengelus punggung pemuda itu agar tubuh tegangnya bisa tenang sehabis tersedak tadi. "Shogun mengirimkan salah satu samurainya untuk menjagaku."

"Astaga, maaf. Kau terlihat mirip dengan deskripsi lelaki yang dikagumi Souza dalam ceritanya."

Doudanuki hanya menunduk memakluminya. Ia bisa mengambil napas lega setelah tenggorokannya sudah bersih dari air yang masuk. Ia melanjutkan makan mochinya yang belum tersentuh.

"A—aku Doudanuki Masakuni." Ia melanjutkan perkenalan sederhananya. "Samurai bawahan Shogi- _sama_."

"Astaga, Samurai terhormat! Betapa tampannya kamu hanya untuk jadi samurai." Si Nenek tidak berhenti mengagumi rupa Doudanuki yang membuat pria itu bingung. Darimana wujudnya yang membuat si Nenek begitu tertarik? "Seharusnya kamu jadi cucu Nenek saja."

Mata Doudanuki melirik pada Souza dengan heran. Ia mempertanyakan maksud si Nenek yang begitu antusias memperlakukannya demikian. Ia sama sekali tidak terbiasa disambut seramah itu.

Souza memperhatikan Doudanuki dengan tersenyum menarik.

"Selera Nenek tidak beda jauh dariku. Itulah kenapa aku suka berada disini."

"Kenapa Nenek itu ingat sekali denganmu meskipun sudah setahun kalian tidak bertemu?" Doudanuki memakan mochi kelimanya di tengah jalan. Ia tidak konsen memperhatikan jalan, sibuk mengobrol bersama Souza dengan seribu pertanyaannya soal si Nenek.

"Aku setahun memang tidak keluar dari Yoshiwara. Tapi _Komura_ ku sering kusuruh keluar memesan mochi milik si Nenek yang selalu kukenang setiap minggunya. Aku seringkali menitipkan pesan pada Beliau agar selalu sehat sampai setahun lagi aku bisa keluar untuk mampir."

Souza mengamati panorama sekitarnya yang tidak biasa dilihatnya. Senyumannya tidak sirna disapu angin dingin yang memaparkan tubuhnya. Doudanuki yang berjalan di sampingnya, memperhatikan lama. Pesona pemuda itu tidak hilang sekalipun tidak ber- _make up_ ataupun disarungkan kain kimono. _Masih tetap cantik_. Mentari saja senang membubuhkan cahayanya ke pipi sewarna rambutnya.

" _Lihat gadis cantik itu"_

" _Sial. Dia luar biasa menggemaskannya. Kenapa pakai hakama?"_

" _Mungkin dia habis selesai latihan pedang di_ _ **dojo**_ _"_

" _Kalaupun dia laki-laki, dia lebih cantik dari istriku. Aku tidak keberatan."_

Telinga Doudanuki sangat jelas menangkap dialog para pedagang paruh baya yang mengumpul di salah satu kedai. Sesekali terdengar siulan dari sedikit arah yang diawasi oleh telinga tajamnya. Perhatian memang sedikit demi sedikit berpusat pada lelaki di sampingnya. Bahkan keberadaannya seperti hanya bayangan hitam yang tidak dianggap. Terlalu pudar bila berdampingan dengan sosok serupawan Souza.

" _Kalau ku dekati, dia mau kenalan, tidak, ya?"_

Siapapun sangat tidak diperbolehkan menyentuh Souza. Ia bagai barang dengan polesan terbaik yang hanya dimiliki satu orang. Saat ini Doudanuki lah yang disuruh untuk menjaganya untuk beberapa saat. Ia jadi begitu awas dengan niat-niat jahil yang ingin mencuri keadaan.

Untuk itulah, Doudanuki mencari cara agar tidak membuat pekerjaannya semakin dipersulit. Ia juga tidak mau membuat Souza dalam bahaya yang tidak disadarinya.

Kemudian ia permisi untuk membeli sebuah topi jerami yang ditawarkan seorang Kakek. Dengan cekatan topi jerami itu dipasangkan ke atas kepala Souza yang sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya.

"A—apa ini—" Souza menyentuh topi jerami yang berbentuk lebar hingga hampir menutupi pandangannya dari bawah matahari.

"Biar panas matahari tidak membakar kulit wajahmu." Doudanuki mengenggam tangan Souza secara tiba-tiba, tanpa peringatan, tanpa pula ijin. Souza kaget dengan hangat tangan Doudanuki mendekap sebagian kulitnya. "Kita harus segera kembali sebelum mendung benar pertanda akan hujan lebat."

Ia membantu Souza berjalan cepat tepat di dalam dampingannya. Menghiraukan tatap orang-orang yang telah kecewa.

Sementara itu, Souza sendiri dalam tahap yang begitu menyesakkan. Untunglah topi jerami menghalangi sebagian tampak semburat merah di pipinya. Tangan yang mengenggamnya, ia balas dengan cengkraman lembut dan penuh arti.

Tapak kaki hening seperti saat mereka tidak berbicara sejak turun dari kereta. Rasanya begitu canggung ketika jalanan semakin menyempit. Rumah kediaman mereka hanya tinggal seujung pandang. Namun rasanya beberapa menit saja terasa begitu lama.

Souza kemudian menurunkan topi jeraminya setelah memastikan mereka jauh dari keramaian. Doudanuki juga sudah menghabiskan mochi sisanya, dan sesekali melegakan perut dengan elusan singkat.

"Ba—bagaimana mochi nya?"

Doudanuki memperhatikan sorot Souza yang terlihat malu-malu. Apakah ia terlalu sulit membuat percakapan sehingga Souza merasa tidak nyaman bersamanya? Sayang sekali ia tidak membaca sedikit sorot itu adalah sebagian tingkah gadis muda yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Suka sekali."

Dengan jawaban sesingkat itu Souza bisa meredakan kekikukannya. Ini adalah perjalanan yang singkat sekaligus berharga untuknya setelah sekian lama terjebak di distrik Yoshiwara.

Namun perjalanan mereka berakhir dengan sambutan seseorang yang menunggu di depan pintu pagar yang terbuka. Doudanuki begitu juga Souza sampai membelalak mata. Orang itu hadir dengan pesona yang begitu cemerlang dan berwibawa. Siapapun tidak mungkin tak mengenal tubuh tegap berpakaian hakama berkain beludru mahal yang bersinar di bawah cahaya sore. Yang membawa serta 2 samurai untuk menemaninya.

"Shigo-sama…"

Doudanuki segera berlutut dengan satu pedangnya berdiri di hadapannya. Ia menopang dahi, menunduk dalam tanpa terbangun. Menunjukkan penyesalan serta tanda hormat tertingginya pada majikan.

"Bangunlah."

Teguran itu sigap membuat Doudanuki bergerak membangunkan diri. Dahinya berkeringat dingin, tidak menyangka atas kehadiran tiba-tiba Shogun ke kediaman mereka. Dalam keadaan keduanya baru saja berjalan keluar yang tidak sebaiknya dilakukan. Ia seperti melakukan suatu hal kelewat batas.

"Kalian baru darimana saja?"

Tampaknya, Souza membaca kecemasan Doudanuki. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah melibatkan pemuda itu pada tindakan sewenangnya.

Dengan sigap, ia maju mendekati Shogun. Mendekap lengan padat itu ke arahnya. Pipi dingin pria itu disentuhnya. Pandangannya melembut, meluruh dengan godaan yang menyentil sanubari. Shogun alih pandang pada si Malaikat yang bermanja di dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku hanya minta ditemani ke toko mochi, Shogun- _sama_." Kepala Souza menyandar di lengan kokoh itu. "Sudah setahun lamanya setelah aku terjebak di Yoshiwara. Ini berkat Tuan juga yang mengeluarkanku dari sana."

"Aku merasa bersyukur." Shogun menyentuh dagu Souza. Didekatinya wajah mereka satu sama lain. Bahkan ia tidak malu menampakkan ciuman mesra tepat di depan Doudanuki yang terbengong-bengong. "Aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya kali ini."

"Jangan merayuku, Tuan." Souza terkekeh feminim. Kehebatan merayunya berhasil menjatuhkan atensi Shogun begitu mudah, membuat Doudanuki terpana dalam diamnya. Ia sudah paham bagaimana Souza menjadi kagema terlaris di Yoshiwara. Ia punya sifat alami penggoda yang mengalir di darahnya. "Biarkan aku membayar kemuliaan Tuan dengan sambutan di dalam rumah yang indah ini."

Shogun pun mengangguk semangat. Namun sebelumnya, masih memberi sejenak waktu mengajak bicara bawahannya yang berdiri tertunduk.

"Kau telah menjaganya dengan baik, Doudanuki."

"Dengan segala hormat, saya ucapkan terima kasih atas kepercayaannya, Tuan."

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin menikmati waktu kosongku lebih lama bersamanya. Temani aku, Souza." Pinggang pemuda itu diapit semakin dekat ke arah Shogun. Souza tidak bisa bertahan diam saja, dan beralih melayani keinginan Shogun kali ini. Ia bermanja dalam pelukan pria itu seperti yang diinginkannya. Dibawa kemana pun, bahkan ke dalam rumahnya, berdua saja.

Sebelum pintu _shoji_ tertutup dari dalam, muka Souza sempat tercenung. Pandangannya sekilas mencuri arah pada Doudanuki yang mematung di bawah cahaya mentari yang akan tenggelam.

"Hyaa"

Pedang kayu melesat sampai membelahi sebuah manekin jerami yang dianyamnya sendiri. Manekin satu terjatuh, terlempar kepalanya ke rumput perkebunan. Ia melompat cekatan, berseru girang memompa semangatnya sampai ke manekin jerami lainnya.

Ada emosi yang tumben membakarnya beberapa hari ini. Entah karena kekosongan yang membuat rasa bosannya merajalela, atau karena ada hal lain. 2 hari terlewat tanpa melakukan apapun selain hanya menghabiskan waktu berkeliling rumah, melatih kemampuan berpedangnya sendirian. Bahkan ia tidak punya selera berinteraksi dengan 2 penjaga yang dibawa Shogun, selaku teman berpedangnya juga.

Souza tidak keluar dari rumah selama 2 hari ini. Bersama seorang _shogun_ yang menemaninya, tuannya sendiri. Mengingat cara Souza merayu majikannya, tanpa ia sadari bahwa ada sesuatu mulai mengikis di dalam tubuhnya. Bagian mana? Ia pun bingung. Ia hanya ingin melampiaskannya pada beberapa boneka jerami sebagai lawannya.

"Apakah kau pernah merasa terjebak tinggal bersamaku?"

Doudanuki sigap menghentikan sabetan pedangnya yang membabat habis 4 boneka jerami. Ia perhatikan seorang pemuda dengan kimono kedodorannya menyandar di salah satu tiang rumah. Sorot matanya kelelahan, ekspresinya melemas. Bagian pundak dan leher yang tidak terhalang kain, terlihat kecup cumbu merah yang menodai kulit putihnya.

Doudanuki buang pandang, pura-pura sibuk.

"Kau pasti bosan tinggal bersamaku. Seharusnya kau berada di _**Tojo**_ dengan beberapa samurai temanmu menemani. Menjaga shogun- _sama_ , dan ikut berperang. Bukannya menjadi seorang perawatku."

Doudanuki mengambil napas. Ia turunkan acungan pedang kayunya. Tatap mereka saling tertukar, namun Doudanuki menatapnya cukup tegas.

"Seorang samurai yang langsung mendapatkan tugas seorang diri, merupakan suatu kemuliaan. Itu berarti Tuan memberikan kepercayaan utamanya padaku untuk memegang tugas maha penting ini, yang amat diidami oleh samurai lainnya. Aku bahkan belum tahu sebab Tuan memilihku. Jadi aku begitu mensyukuri keberadaanku kemari."

Souza tersenyum. Ia kagum dengan cara menjawab Doudanuki yang lugas namun tegas. Pemuda itu tidak berhenti memukaunya sampai saat ini sejak mereka bertemu. Ia jarang bertemu samurai semenarik Doudanuki, kalau ia boleh jujur. Tapi ia akan sulit mengungkapkannya.

Doudanuki yang hendak mengisi keheningan di antara mereka, beralih melompat ke manekin selanjutnya. Konsentrasinya agak terdistraksi dengan Souza menontoninya dari kejauhan.

"Jadi kau mau mati untukku juga?"

 **Set** , darah terjatuh dari luka tangan yang terbuka. Pedang kayunya patah karena terlalu lelah disabetkan berkali-kali. Ujung serutan kayu yang patah terasa begitu tajam mengenai tangan Doudanuki, dan sisanya terpental pergi.

Souza kaget. Ia segera turun dari pelatar rumah, dan mendekati Doudanuki dengan kakinya yang telanjang. Pemuda itu menurunkan lengan kimononya, dan mengusapkannya untuk membersihkan luka di tangan Doudanuki. Kaget, samurai itu menangkap tangan Souza.

"Aw, hei!" Souza protes. "Kau terluka karena aku membuat pertanyaan melantur, bukan?"

Doudanuki diam. Ia tidak terlalu setuju. Ia menarik tangan itu lebih dekat, dan tubuh mereka jadi sedikit berhimpit. Sudut matanya menegas, dan ia mengamati mata Souza yang berwarna sehijau daun fuji tersebut dan satunya sebiru air sungai _Ishikari_.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Souza-sama. Aku mengambil tugas ini berarti bersumpah darah untuk melindungimu."

Wajah Souza memuram lemas. Hangatnya napas di atas hidungnya membuat semburat merah di pipinya hampir saja menggerayangi. Begitu dekat.

Ia amati darah di tangan pria itu terus mengalir karena luka yang terlalu lebar. Hatinya berdegup mengingat sebuah pengakuan yang begitu lugas itu dinyatakan oleh pria di hadapannya. Dinding kesabarannya sebentar meretak.

Ia pun menjilati darah itu. Menyesapnya nikmat, seperti seorang vampire. Ekspresi sensualnya tergambar seiring memoles darah yang turun ke lengan sampai ke punggung tangan.

Doudanuki tersentak, tapi ia tidak melarikan diri. Ia membiarkan pemuda itu membersihkan lukanya dengan tidak wajar.

"Souza-sama…."

"Berjanjilah dengan darah yang telah menyatu di tubuhku," Souza membawa telapak tangan yang telah dijilati sensual, menyentuh pipi lembutnya yang tersipu. "Kau mau ikut mati bersamaku jika salah satu dari kita sudah tidak bisa saling melindungi."

Doudanuki meneguk air ludahnya. Tangan lain terkepal keras. Menahan bangunan keras yang melindungi muslihatinya. Bagaimana bisa wajah memelas itu terpampang nyata di dekatnya. Ia segera melepas diri, melepas cengkraman tangannya. Mengambil napas panjang. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Ma—maaf."

Souza merutuk. Ia lalu mengendus-ngendus sesuatu.

"Bau."

"Hm?"

Souza tiba-tiba menarik tangan Doudanuki hingga hampir terjungkal.

"Ayo mandi dulu."

"Souza-sama!" Doudanuki berusaha menyangkal, namun Souza menolak. Ia berhenti berjalan, lalu tubuhnya ditubruk Doudanuki dari belakang karena rem mendadak. Souza menunjuk pada hidung Doudanuki dengan tatap memperingati. "Kau teman sebayaku mulai sekarang, bukan pembantu dan majikan. Jangan bersikap terlalu formal padaku. Kalau aku ajak mandi, kau harus mandi denganku."

"Souza-sama…"  
"Jangan membuatku memaksamu sekali lagi, Doudanuki- _kun._ "

Doudanuki menyerah. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya dibawa pergi ke pemandian air panas yang begitu luas, dan uapnya menerjang-nerjang.

Tempat inilah dimana Doudanuki selalu ingin melarikan diri .

Doudanuki juga Souza pada akhirnya menjadi lebih dekat sejak hari itu. Tidak ada batasan mereka untuk bercengkrama akrab. Meskipun Souza lah yang banyak bercerita. Doudanuki hanya senang mendengar, dan ia pun juga tertarik. Bahkan Souza memiliki bakat baru lainnya yang mulai disenangi, sesuatu yang mungkin mustahil ia akan lakukan ketika masih bekerja di Yoshiwara.

Sebuah gundukan tanah ia taburkan beberapa benih tanaman ke dalamnya. Ia memperhatikan tanah yang tertutup sedikit demi sedikit oleh Doudanuki yang memapah tanah. Souza tersenyum gembira memperhatikannya.

"Ini tanaman yang terakhir. Tumbuh yang subur, ya." Souza mengelus gundukan tanah itu dengan sayang. Serupa seorang ibu kepada anak-anaknya.

"Kau suka menanam?" Doudanuki bertanya. Ia membersihkan tanah yang mengotori tangan Souza.

"Sebelum aku dijual ke Yoshiwara, aku pernah bercita-cita menjadi seorang petani seperti nenek yang merawatku." Ia menghela napas. Matanya fokus pada barisan semut yang mengitari tanaman barunya. "Sayangnya demi melunasi hutang nenekku yang sedang sakit, aku berakhir menjual diriku."

Doudanuki terdiam. Ia semakin dekat dengan segala cerita mengenai keluarganya. Meliputi masa lalunya tentang kehidupan sederhananya, dan orang tua yang membuangnya. Doudanuki menyadari bahwa sejak dulu Souza selalu kehilangan orang yang dicintainya, orang yang dipercayainya, berakhir pasrah pada orang yang membelinya.

Tangan Doudanuki yang sedikit kotor menyentuh helai rambut yang jatuh ke pipi Souza. Ia mengangkatnya, Souza jadi tanggap memperhatikan Doudanuki dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Doudanuki ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi sedihnya Souza ketika menceritakan kisahnya, namun ia salah mengira. Souza justru terlihat sekuat baja. Tidak pernah sedih.

Jarak sedikit ini seringkali mereka lakukan sejak mereka mandi bersama waktu itu. Malam-malam setelahnya, mereka mulai intens berjaga satu sama lain. Bahkan tidur satu futon. Dengan alasan untuk melindunginya dari penyusup masuk. Doudanuki pun mulai ikut larut pada tawaran Souza untuk selalu ada di sampingnya, selama Shogun tidak muncul di antara mereka.

Atau bahkan menemaninya ketika sedang _masturbasi_. (Waktu tersulit yang harus Doudanuki lewati meskipun ia tidak kontak langsung—demi membuat nyaman pemuda itu tinggal di rumahnya).

Di saat itulah, ketenangan akan selalu terjaga. Mereka berakhir untuk melindungi satu sama lain. Namun kedekatan inilah yang membuat kesalahpahaman berangsung muncul di sanubari mereka yang begitu polos. Tidak ada cinta seharusnya— _seharusnya_.

Wajah Souza mendekat, terbuai pada bibir Doudanuki yang terpampang di hadapannya. Doudanuki cukup terdiam mengikuti alur.

"SOUZA!"

Keduanya terjerembab menjauh. Suara teriakan itu dalang dari pintu depan yang masih tertutup.

"Shogun- _sama_!"

Keduanya sama-sama melompat berdiri dengan panik.

"Biarkan kubuka pintunya." Doudanuki segera berlari ke pintu depan untuk menyambut. Meninggalkan Souza yang kala itu memandang nanar punggung Doudanuki yang menghilang di balik pintu geser.

"Sudah minggu kedua ternyata…"

"Selamat datang, Tuan." Doudanuki membungkuk dalam, mempersilahkan Tuannya masuk. Shogun memperhatikan Doudanuki dengan hakama nya yang terlihat kotor.

"Kau habis apa?"

Doudanuki tergagap. Ia lupa untuk mengganti pakaiannya sebelum menemui Tuannya. Sungguh tidak sopan memperlihatkan diri dalam keadaan kacau, kecuali saat berperang.

"Membantuku menggali tanah untuk kebun baruku. Bila Tuan tertarik, bisa melihat-lihat ke kebun belakang."

Sahutan Souza membuat pandangan Shogun beralih. Pesona Souza yang terlihat cantik meskipun sedikit bernoda tanah, tetap menuaikan senyuman bagi sang Jenderal yang begitu merindukannya. Disekap tubuh pemuda cantik itu di dalam rengkuhannya.

"Jangan, Tuan. Nanti pakaian sutera anda yang begitu indah jadi kotor."

Shogun menggeleng. "Aku rela jika dikotori olehmu."

Gelitik di perut Doudanuki seperti ingin membuatnya muntah.

"Kau terlihat manis dengan pakaian berkebunmu." Shogun mengelus _**Kinagashi**_ merah muda nya. "Tapi aku ingin melihatmu dengan kimono cantikmu di istana ku."

Ekspresi Souza menggetir. Ia sudah lama tidak menyentuh kimono nya sejak ditinggali di dalam rumah besar ini. Setiap hari, ia menggunakan pakaian normal yang menampakkan kelakiannya, mengurangi dandanan. Rasanya begitu nyaman ketika menjadi sisi lain dirinya, seakan kembali ke masa kanak-kanaknya.

Tidak perlu pakai _**Geta**_ , terperangkap _**Obi**_ tebal yang membuat perutnya terlilit, serta merta hanya duduk di singgasana dengan begitu kaku. Ia bisa melakukan apapun dengan pakaian sekadarnya.

Namun keinginan _Shogun_ tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Lihat betapa kernyitan dahinya menandakan keheranan dengan tanggapan tidak sigap Souza seperti biasanya.

Souza melanjutkannya dengan senyuman anggun. Ia tahu ia sekarang benar-benar harus terjebak kembali pada sebuah aturan terikat. Tubuhnya sudah terjual hanya untuk Shogun. Tidak ada langkah lain diinjaknya selain kepada pria berpangkat besar ini.

"Souza mulai hari ini akan ikut bersamaku ke Istana." Shogun bicara pada Doudanuki. "Persiapkan segala kebutuhannya."

"I—istana?" Doudanuki terkaget. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Souza akan dibawa kembali secepat ini. "Ba—bagaimana dengan perlindungan Anda?"

"Ia justru jauh terjaga bersamaku. Aku memiliki 1000 samurai denganku, termasuk kau."

Pria itu tergugu. Tatapan sendu Souza yang dilihatnya nampak meyakinkan bahwa ia menyesali kepergian ini. Doudanuki cuman bisa membungkuk dalam, menyanggupi permintaan Tuannya.

Dua-duanya akan berpisah menjadi dua orang asing pada akhirnya setelah mereka menginjak istana nanti.

Setiap malam, jadwal patroli di rumah kebesaran Shogun berganti. Malam demi malam hanya ada 5 orang yang akan terjaga hingga matahari terbit untuk berkeliling memastikan keadaan rumah aman dari penyusup yang bisa beredar dimana pun. Keselamatan Shogun adalah nomor satu dari nyawa mereka sekali pun.

Giliran Doudanuki yang mendapat peran setelah sebulan ia kembali. Bersama dengan keempat teman lainnya yang berpencar darinya. Sambil membawa serta pedang berkilatnya yang habis diasah. Ia mencoba berkeliling ke Puri Utara. Tempat pribadi Shogun yang jarang didatanginya setelah ia kembali. Pasalnya samurai junior sepertinya mendapatkan peran di Puri Selatan untuk menjaga simpanan senjata.

Hanya pada saat Patroli ia bisa berkeliling ke manapun. Dengan syarat, tidak menganggu istirahat Shogun agung.

" _Sayang sekali kita cuman dapat giliran sekali sebulan"_

Doudanuki menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan sigap mencari perlindungan di balik kegelapan yang luput dari terang bulan.

" _Tidak dapat dipercaya Shogun agung suka terang-terangan melakukannya ketika para samurai berpatroli setiap malamnya."_

" _Sudah berapa banyak penjaga malam menontoni tubuh mulus itu?"_

" _Mereka pasti sama seperti kita, ingin sekali menghantam lubang liat yang serupa kemaluan wanita itu."_

" _Shogun sampai rela kuras sebagian harta rakyat untuk membeli kagema termasyur Yoshiwara. Rasanya pasti nikmat sekali."_

" _Meskipun dubur atau anus pun, kalau yang dihantam punya wajah secantiknya aku pun rela."_

Para samurai yang berpatroli sekitar Puri Utara telah berlalu, membiarkan Doudanuki yang masih bersembunyi serta mendengar jelas pembicaraan mereka yang begitu membakar telinganya. Cengkraman di pangkal pedangnya mengeras, ingin melepasnya dari kain yang menyarunginya dan mencekal 4 kepala samurai itu sampai terjatuh ke tanah tanpa badan.

Doudanuki menahan diri. Ditutupnya sarung pedangnya kembali. Ia mengeluarkan diri dari selimut kegelapan, memperhatikan pelataran yang membelok di ujung pandangnya. Jika ia pikir ia berjalan ke arah sana, ia bisa berpapasan kembali dengan Souza dalam keadaan pilu.

Seperti saat dahulu ia memperhatikan wajah lemas dan panas pemuda itu berkat sentuhan pria lain di depan matanya. Tangannya tidak mau sampai terluka dua kali karena emosi yang melunjak.

Luka? Ia memperhatikan tangannya yang punya garis melintang yang telah tertutup.

"Doudanuki~"

Suara sayup yang tertangkap telinganya, membuat ia menoleh. Langkahnya memutar dari tujuan seharusnya. Ia benar-benar melanggar niatnya melepaskan diri dari pemuda cantik itu. _Ia ingin sekali menemui Souza sekarang juga_. Panggilan pilu tersebut seakan menariknya dalam jeratan tak terlihat. Ia mengejar jeratan itu, hingga kepada satu bilik kamar yang terbuka lebar.

"Souza-sama!" Doudanuki menobrak masuk ke dalam. Lupa bahwa bisa saja Shogun terjaga setelah memenuhi 'tugas' nya.

Namun dugaannya meleset, dan mungkin sebuah kabar baik untuknya. Bahkan di bawah cahaya rembulan yang menyusup ke dalam bilik kamar yang tebuka, hanya ada satu orang yang sedang menangis sendirian.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang bersembunyi di balik lututnya. Matanya basah oleh air mata. Entah apa yang terjadi sehingga membuat pemuda secantik bunga _wisteria_ itu menjadi begitu layu.

"Doudanuki- _kun?"_

Doudanuki tidak sanggup melihatnya. Tubuh itu begitu kurus dan lunglai. Sangat tidak bertenaga dengan hanya ditutupi selembar selimut abu-abu yang tampak lecak.

"Doudanuki—" Souza bangkit, tenaganya seakan kembali sekejap hanya melihat kehadiran Doudanuki di depan matanya.

Namun ketika ia mulai berdiri untuk mengejar tubuh itu agar sampai di rengkuhannya, Doudanuki mundur selangkah. Ia sangat awas karena telah melewati batas kewenangannya. Jika diketahui Shogun, kepalanya akan dipenggal.

Melihat reaksi itu, terang Souza ikut mundur. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk meluapkan kerinduannya. Wajahnya begitu menyedihkan. Seakan kekecewaannya pada sikap Doudanuki lebih membuatnya bersedih daripada sentuhan-sentuhan kotor yang telah menodai tubuhnya.

"Aku memang terlalu kotor untuk kau sentuh. Bahkan untuk mata-mata mereka yang terus menelanjangiku. Aku sudah ternodai begitu banyak hingga kau tak sudi padaku."

Doudanuki menggeleng keras. Bukan begitu maksudnya hingga membuat dia salah paham. "Souza-sama. Maaf atas kelancangan ini. Sungguh, bukan itu maksudku."

Tangisan Souza sudah begitu pecah. Menurun sampai ke leher jenjangnya yang diberi cupang. Tanpa sadar mata Doudanuki mengekor ke bagian bawah sampai terbawah. Tangan Doudanuki mengepal keras. Ia terlanjur diperlakukan terlalu kasar hingga tubuh mulus itu hanya diisi luka tak manusiawi.

"A—aku hanya, takut."

Souza menoleh. Diperhatikan ekspresi Doudanuki yang diisi penyesalan.

"Aku tidak memiliki perak, atau timbunan emas. Aku tidak dapat menyentuhmu, aku tidak punya hak hanya untuk mengusap air matamu. Apalagi memilikimu. Aku tidak memiliki apapun untuk melangkahi Shogun untuk melindungimu."

Doudanuki menunjukkan raut lara atas kenyaataan yang merenggutnya. Sejak waktu menyenangkan yang telah mereka lalui bersama di rumah peninggalan, ia sangat sulit lupa wajah getir-sendu-bahagia yang dihadapinya seorang diri. Manusia mana pun tidak seberuntung itu bisa mendapati wajah yang begitu tulus ditampaki tanpa sandiwara akibat suatu pekerjaan. Ekspresi Souza yang penuh kejutan menjadi terbayang. Doudanuki tidak bisa mengelak itu. Suatu perasaan ingin melihat kembali senyuman itu.

Namun, akankah ia terus melarikan diri akibat janjinya terhadap pedang pemberian Shogun yang telah dipeganginya? Mengesampingkan keinginan melencengnya?

Tangan lembut terasa menyentuh di pipi Doudanuki ketika ia melamun. Ia tersadar Souza mendekatinya tanpa merasa takut. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang mengaku telah dimiliki, mengijinkan tangannya menyentuh orang lain?

Terang rembulan malam itu begitu membias di tubuh Souza yang tidak tersentuh kain sedikit pun. Dibiarkan terbuka, dengan siluet Doudanuki tercetak hitam menutupi bagian sensitifnya. Merah padam di kedua pipi Souza, menunjukkan rangsangan. Wajahnya semakin mendekat, menghapus jarak antar bibir. Napasnya bernapsu menderu di dagu sang Samurai yang membeku di dudukannya.

"Harga emas tidak bisa melampaui harga darah yang membekas di kerongkongan," Tangan Doudanuki diarahkan membelai leher Souza begitu sensual. "Mengalir ke dada," kemudian menuju dada mulus hingga menyentil bagian putingnya yang tegang. "Sampai ke perutku."

Tangan Doudanuki merayap di bagian perut yang kurus. Teringat bagian telanjang itu mendayu dalam benaknya ketika ia tidur di satu malam. Menganggu batang miliknya yang menegang keras.

Kali ini ia menyentuhnya, hanya dengan tangan kosong.

Souza menuntun Doudanuki masuk pelan-pelan menggeret tutup _shoji_ hingga rembulan tidak bisa mengintip.

"Bahkan sebelum kau menyerahkan surat pembelianku di Okiya, aku telah lupa dengan pria manapun kecuali kau yang membawaku pergi. Merawatku. Menjagaku. Menginginkanku. Seperti saat ini. Kau berada di sampingku." Souza mendorong tubuh Doudanuki, hingga pria itu terjatuh ke atas futon. Souza menimpa tubuhnya. Mata dengan mata saling perhatian. Dalam kegelapan nan sunyi, dipastikan hanya mereka berdua sedang memadu kasih.

"Percayalah padaku, aku hanya butuh satu orang untuk melindungiku. Bukan 1000 samurai, atau seorang berpangkat Jenderal. Aku hanya menginginkanmu, yang menerimaku seutuhnya."

Souza membisikkan sesuatu yang begitu menggetarkan tubuh Doudanuki malam itu. "Kau yang ke sekian menyentuhku, tapi kau yang pertama memiliki hatiku"

Doudanuki tidak sanggup untuk menahan diri. Benteng pertahanannya telah lapuk dan hancur. Tangan anggun Souza, menyentuh _miliknya._ Pelan-pelan memasuki gua liat yang sudah basah semalaman.

Souza merintih lemas ketika _batang_ kokoh menghentak di dalam lubang liat si Pemuda cantik. Souza bergerak panas, mendominasi di atas. Menumpahkan hasrat, mengalirkan ruang hangat untuk batangan yang menegang keras.

"AAH"

Wajah klimaks Souza adalah sebagian hadiah dari Tuhan untuk Doudanuki kala itu. Imajinasi konyol 4 samurai, kalah telak dengan pemandangan nyata di depannya. Ia menggertak gigi, menahan kedutan nikmat yang terasa karena bagian yang menyempit. Dua tangan kokohnya lolos menyentuh pinggang ramping pemuda itu. Membantu si pelaku menemukan jalur terbaiknya mencapai kenikmatan surgawi yang membuatnya bisa lepas.

"AHH CEPAT"

Sebuah undangan yang diterima senang hati oleh Doudanuki. Kecepatan geraknya tak terhitung. Berapa kali tinjuan ke titik prostat yang menggelitik perut Souza? Sampai-sampai pemuda itu mengerang terlalu enak, tanpa malu dan ingin berhenti. Ia ingin melepasnya. Lepas sampai bebas.

Sanggupkah Shogun melepas Souza hingga ia puas? Dapatkah Shogun atau pria manapun membuat pemuda ini memohon agar menginginkannya?

Dua pertanyaan itu menimbulkan gambaran kepala-kepala yang siap dipenggal. Ia merasa pantas merasa terbakar dengan kebiadaban orang-orang yang menyentuh apa yang seharusnya jadi miliknya.

Mungkin malam itulah ia sadar bahwa ia samurai yang hanya memiliki Souza sebagai harta berharganya daripada kepingan emas. Kekuatan dominasinya mengerang kuat, melepas kepribadian lainnya yang terkurung atas nama 'pengabdian'. Sekarang pengabdian yang tidak berguna.

Ia rela menodai pedang pusaka beserta janjinya, dengan muslihat hitam yang kini muncul.

Kode etik samurai ( _bushido)_ yang dipaparkan setiap waktu kepada para _**wakashu**_ **,** termasuk Doudanuki muda yang kala itu masih belajar mengendalikan pedang kayu, membuat ia membuka mata. Menjadi samurai bukanlah hal yang mudah. Banyak aturan terikat harus dipeganginya. Fokusnya hanyalah berpedang, melindungi majikan, mencegah penghianatan, sampai akhir mereka menginjak tingkatan _ronin_ apabila majikan gugur, kalau perlu membelah perut sampai mati.

Jika di pertengahan melakukan penodaan _bushido_ , tentu saja bukan main hukuman yang berlaku. Berapa banyak sebagian keluarga besar Doudanuki yang berdarah samurai harus melakukan _seppuku_. Entah karena pengorbanan, atau karena penyesalan menghianati. Doudanuki pernah bersumpah tidak akan melakukan penyesalan lain yang bagai mandarah daging di keluarga besarnya. Ia bersumpah darah akan menjaga kesucian pedangnya di jangka waktu apapun.

Namun ia salah, setelah pemuda itu masuk dalam kehidupannya. Menutup hasrat sumpahnya yang mengakar kuat. Tercabut dari tanah begitu mudahnya. Hanya dengan keinginan memiliki yang sudah lama tidak dihidupkan, muncul setelah ucapan pemuda itu yang berkali-kali diutarakan ketika mereka bercinta diam-diam. Di malam sunyi, waktu rembulan muncul dimana seluruh samurai terlelap, Shogun juga tidak bisa tinggal di 'sangkar' milik si Kagema terlalu lama.

Setiap malam itulah, Doudanuki menyusup masuk ketika tubuh itu telah disentuh orang lain. Persetan dengan tubuh yang dikotori peju lelaki lain. Buktinya, Souza mengijinkan dirinya ditutupi dengan cinta dan kebahagiaan yang menyucikannya kembali. Bersama si Samurai yang berjanji berada di sampingnya. Mereka bergumul seperti sepasang kelinci kawin, mengacak sangkar hingga pagi. Lalu keduanya kembali menjadi orang lain keesokan harinya. Berlagak bodoh, menipu muka-muka serius di sekitarnya.

Sekonyong-konyong mereka melakukannya setiap malam, tidak ketahuan jua. Mulailah pemikiran sinting Souza siang itu. Ketika ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Shogun ditemani 4 samurai berjaga, termasuk Doudanuki yang kala itu hanya mengekori.

"Kuingin ke kebun untuk memeriksa benih tomat yang tertanam minggu lalu." Souza melesuh di samping Shogun. Tatapannya agak memohon-mohon. Shogun mana tega melihat ekspresinya begitu. "Shogun- _sama_ sedang cukup sibuk memeriksa berkas-berkas kerajaan. Aku bosan kalau hanya berdiri disini. Bisa ku memeriksa kebunku dulu, Tuan?"

Shogun tidak begitu yakin melepas Souza jauh dari pelukannya. Namun ia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi bosannya berlarut-larut. "Biar kau ditemani salah satu samuraiku."

Baru saja ingin menunjuki seorang samurai yang menemaninya, Souza menahan jari Shogun yang menunjuk. Ia membisikkan sesuatu yang begitu rahasia di antara mereka berdua. Anggukan Shogun menunjukkan pernyataan Souza membuatnya berpikir ulang. Ia pun menunjuk Doudanuki saat itu juga.

"Antar dia ke kebun pribadinya. Jaga dia sampai petang nanti setelah aku selesai menyelesaikan berkas-berkasku."

Doudanuki memberikan anggukan siap. Menuntun Souza pergi dari Shogun yang masih sibuk membahas kesibukannya sebagai pemimpin rakyat.

Entah apa yang dipikiran Souza, membujuk Shogun mempergunakan dirinya untuk menemani ke tempat terbuka dan sebebasnya begitu. Bukankah berjalan berdua saja adalah hal yang cukup terlarang? Doudanuki harus bersikap sewajarnya, karena waktunya hanya sampai petang untuk membawa kembali selir Shogun kepadanya. Ia tidak mengangkat percakapan apapun sampai di kebun pribadi yang hanya boleh dilangkahi Souza.

"Hei, masuklah," Souza mengajak Doudanuki melangkahi batas kebun. Tentu pria itu harus pikir dua kali. Belum pernah ada siapapun yang melangkahi kebun itu selain Souza. Bahkan _Shogun_ pun tak diijinkan.

"Tapi, Souza-sama…"

Souza merenggut dengan sikap sombong Doudanuki. Dengan jengkel, ia masuki kebunnya sendiri hingga tertutup pohon-pohon besar yang tertanam disana. Kebun besar itu memang seperti sebuah hutan kecil untuk Souza berteduh dan meluapkan hobinya. Doudanuki hanya tinggal menunggu Souza menyelesaikan keinginannya.

"ARGH! Kakiku!"

Teriakan itu cukup mengagetkan. Doudanuki tidak bisa terus berdiri diam di luar kebun sementara rintihan itu terdengar menyakitkan. Kalau ia membiarkan, juga pasti akan dibawa murka oleh majikannya.

Ia melompat masuk ke kebun tanpa bermaksud lancang.

"Souza-sama!"

Sekian menit ia mencari. Padahal kebun itu juga tidak sedalam hutan belantara, namun kenapa ia masih kerepotan. Seakan tubuh itu disembunyikan…

 _Sembunyi_?

Kakinya terjungkal ketika sesuatu menarik pakaiannya tanpa peringatan. Arah terjatuhnya langsung ke momen tercanggung. Tubuhnya memerangkap Souza ke pohon besar yang terkekeh jail di hadapannya.

"Apa yang Souza-sama lakukan?"

"Main." Souza menyungging senyum lebarnya kalau sudah bercanda. Doudanuki hanya mendecak sebal dengan perilaku kekanakannya, dan ingin segera pergi kembali keluar dari kebun. Namun aksinya tertahan ketika Souza langsung merosot turun membuka lebar pakaian bawah Doudanuki. Waktu berlalu begitu saja sampai Souza melakukan sesuatu dengan miliknya.

"Souza-sama!" Doudanuki panik. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, antara ketakutan dan kenikmatan jadi satu. Souza tidak mendengarnya di bawah sana. Menutup kuping, melakukan 'permainannya' sesuka hati sampai pria di kungkungannya melemas. Mereka membiarkan waktu sampai petang sebagai simpanan lebih untuk malam-malam setelahnya tanpa sentuhan satu sama lain.

Biarkan pohon dan juga terik matahari yang sedikit menelusup di balik batang-batang jadi saksi hubungan intim mereka selanjutnya.

Kebun mungkin adalah salah satu tempat sakral hanya untuk menanam benih, menyangkul tanah, memetik buah masak. Namun bagi Souza, kebun menjadi ruang menyalurkan hasratnya yang lebih dari sekedar menanam untuk saat ini. Yang haus akan panas-panas membara yang dirindukannya, sentuhan kulit sama kulit, dan cinta yang begitu besar.

Panas-panas menguap dari tubuh mereka, disejukkan dengan pelukan satu sama lain. Keduanya menyandar, merengkuh dengan penuh minat. Doudanuki membiarkan dada telanjangnya jadi sandaran kepala Souza yang sedang mencuri napas.

"Sampai kapan ini berakhir?"

 _Sampai kapan hubungan terlarang mereka berjalan…_

"Aku juga tidak menginginkannya.."

 _Aku tidak ingin kita terus tersembunyi_

Keduanya memang sama-sama lelah. Dengan sandiwara yang mereka buat untuk menutupi kemaksiatan yang terencana. Tidak ada jalan lain yang bisa ditempuh agar lepas dari kungkungan Shogun, apalagi dengan 1000 ancaman menawan mereka.

Doudanuki begitu gondok bila tubuh yang menginginkannya direngkuh oleh manusia lain. Ia merasa muak untuk meneruskan sandiwara ini begitu lama, tapi ia tidak ingin menodai lencana samurainya begitu cepat.

"Doudanuki- _kun_.."

Doudanuki berhenti melamunkan rencana buramnya setelah ciuman bibir yang diberikan cuman-cuma oleh Souza menyadarkannya.

"Aku tahu satu rahasia tabu yang Shogun simpan."

Doudanuki memperhatikan dua mata serius itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mungkinkah ada secercah harapan untuk mereka?

"Ingat kenapa Shogun menginginkanku berlindung di rumah besarnya? Karena musuh yang sedang bergerak untuk menyerang istana. Apa kau tahu sebab musuh ingin menyerangnya?" Souza menarik napasnya. "Aku benar-benar jijik bercinta dengan penghianat."

"Bukankah kita juga?"

Souza tersenyum. Ia bangkit dan menduduki paha Doudanuki untuk bercinta kedua kali sebelum matahari akan turun. Dada dengan dada saling menempel lekat. Tangan Souza nakal mengalung di leher Doudanuki sampai mengelus punggung lebar itu agar bisa merangsangnya.

"Kita bukan penghianat.

Kita musuh penghianat."

Bulan purnama kedua menyingsing menembus masuk ke dalam pintu bilik yang terbuka. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang tergerai mesra ke arah pundak telanjangnya, disisir cantik dengan begitu anggun. Parfum-parfum beraroma mawar disemprot mesra ke seluruh tubuhnya, mewanti hasrat pria yang akan berkunjung ke tempatnya malam itu. Ia mempersiapkan diri dengan undangannya yang selalu ampuh.

Ketukan dua kali mengalihkan waktu riasannya, ia mengembangkan senyuman termanis setelah gincu nya terpakai. Ia turut senang undangannya tidak gagal ketika pria itu masuk menyeret hakama suteranya, tanpa akan menutup shoji. Membiarkan 2 samurainya berjaga di depan shoji, berjaga di pelataran luar.

Doudanuki salah satu dari samurai itu. Ekspresinya mencela punggung majikannya diam-diam ketika ia disuruh berjaga di luar sementara ia memasuki bilik dengan leluasa menyentuh Souza sesuka hati. Sebiadab ini kah pikiran Tuannya melakukan Souza di depan mata-mata asing, membiarkan tubuh Souza-nya dipertontonkan seenak dahi. Bayangan terhina itu membuat Doudanuki begitu geram. Bulan malam itu memperhatikannya dengan cahaya yang paling terang, berusaha menghiburnya.

Namun tidak lama lagi, hiburan itu diwakilkan oleh suara keributan di luar Puri.

"Apa itu!?"

Souza ikut bangkit sebelum berhasil mengeluarkan desahan pertamanya. Mereka terusik suara-suara teriakan dari serdadu asing yang tidak biasa di malam tenang itu.

"Tuan!"

Suara ajudan, tanpa bermaksud lancang, menobrak masuk ke dalam kamar dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Ada sedikit luka mencoreng mukanya, didapat sebelum ia masuk ke dalam Puri. Pertanda tidak baik.

"TUAN! Musuh menobrak ke Istana!"

"Apa!?"

Shogun panik. Souza ketakutan, meringsut dalam selimut sembari memperbaiki kimononya. Shogun mewanti ajudannya untuk mempersiapkan penjagaan. Ketegangannya sampai bikin Shogun termasyur berkeringat dingin.

"BANGUNKAN SEMUA PENGAWAL!" Shogun bergerak membawa satu pedang yang selalu mentereng di sampingnya. Samurai di dekatnya ikut bergerak, namun Doudanuki malah diam tidak menyusuli kepergian mereka. Membiarkan telinganya menangkap hantaman 2 besi yang memekak atau teriakan kematian yang membelah ketenangan.

Ia melirik pada Souza dengan sendu mata yang mengartikan sesuatu.

" _Aku akan menyusulmu… pergilah_ …"

Sepertinya Souza sudah begitu paham, merespon dengan anggukan kecil. Tanpa rasa takut, ia menyobek ujung kimono yang begitu panjang agar ia bisa berjalan bebas, meninggalkan kamar dengan diam-diam. Menghapal taktik di kepala yang sudah dibuat sejak sebulan lalu dengan kekasihnya yang berlalu pergi ke medan perang dengan rencananya sendiri.

Ratusan tentara berhamburan keluar dari markas mereka karena ada serangan mendadak dari musuh kerajaan tetangga. Mereka adalah ketakutan terbesar Shogun yang sering disembunyikannya. Kemarahan mereka pastilah karena alasan laknat yang pintar disembunyikan. Mereka yang tahu alasannya disuruh diam dan melakukan persembunyian sebisa mungkin. Disuruh _membersihkan_ nama kerajaan tanpa skandal korupsi yang merugikan satu daerah kekuasaan kerajaan tetangga yang sudah tercium lama tanpa menemukan bukti yang terpegang. Jika tidak ada bukti, maka serangan tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Disitulah tipu muslihat itu entah kenapa tercium jua, tanpa halangan lagi, segera melakukan pertumpahan darah untuk balas dendam pada ketamakan Shogun yang telah membodohi mereka.

 _Akhirnya hari ini datang juga_ , apabila Shogun harus mengucapkan kesialannya dengan lantang. Tipuannya benar-benar gagal membungkam musuh, mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai jantungnya ditusuk. Mau tidak mau, peperangan ini timbul, mengorbankan banyak nyawa, menghancurkan rumah besarnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu, bahwa dari seluruh bawahan terpatuh kepercayaan Shogun, ada seorang yang membuat penghianatan tanpa tercium bau busuknya. Salah satunya adalah pria yang notabene ikut menerjang musuh dengan berani. Pedangnya masih cukup bersih untuk diberikan lebih banyak noda darah.

Menusuk dengan satu dorongan, melompat dengan pukulan, memenggal dengan satu sabetan, membelah dengan satu pecutan pedang secara lurus ke badan lawan.

Ia tidak menanggung lelah sama sekali. Justru inilah kekuatan sebenarnya yang ia rindukan. Berubah menjadi monster di medan pertempuran hasil penghianatan sendiri. Ia menyungging senyum cemerlangnya.

Puas.

Barangkali penghianatan mandarah daging betul di darahnya, namun penghianatan terhormat yang ia lakukan dengan menjatuhkan Shogun jahat yang merugikan negara.

"Argh!"

Suara Shogun menggelegar di dekat dirinya. Ia begitu hati-hati mengawasi keadaan sekitar, mendapati musuhnya sudah berguguran satu persatu. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mendekati Shogun yang kelihatannya sudah begitu tak berdaya.

"Tuan!"

Dua samurai musuh berusaha membekuknya dengan tombak dan pedang. Doudanuki dengan cekatan menyerang keduanya langsung dengan sebilah pedang _**Uchigatana**_ andalannya. Ia mungkin samurai muda yang bahkan tidak setinggi kedua musuhnya, namun mata berkilat itu begitu serius menakuti mereka, membekuk dua senjata mereka dengan kekuatan pedang yang membara dihantamkannya. Dua-duanya tewas dalam sekali tarikan napas.

"Syukurlah kau disini, Doudanuki." Shogun berusaha bangkit karena ia sudah terlampau terluka di kedua kakinya.

Doudanuki terdiam, tidak membantu beliau bangun. Ia malah memperhatikan dua kaki itu dengan kesal yang berbuih, terbukti dari caranya mencengkram pegangan pedangnya.

"Doudanuki?"

Samurai itu melepas perisai dada yang jadi bagian dari pakaiannya. Shogun memperhatikan samurai kepercayaannya dengan tatap bingung.

"Ampuni saya. Saya lah yang memecah perang ini dengan mengirimkan surat bukti korupsi yang Anda lakukan pada Kerajaan seberang."

Shogun membelalak mata ketika merayap kesakitan di lantai kayu. Sungguh tidak dipercayai. Tapi ia tidak bisa protes dengan bentuk apapun. Sibuk merintih akibat pergelangan kakinya berburai darah.

"Dan Saya lah yang menodai sumpah untuk menjaga Souza-sama. Saya tidak bisa menjaga kesuciannya."

"Apa maksudmu!?" Suara Shogun menggelegar sampai serak. Suara sepatu musuh semakin dekat menyerbu ke dalam Puri selama mereka berdialog begitu tegangnya. Apakah mereka cukup banyak waktu untuk menyelamatkan satu sama lain?

"Aku adalah satu orang itu yang paling Tuan takuti. Musuh anda sebenarnya."

"BEDEBAH!"

Shogun mencoba menyeret kakinya, susah payah mendekati Doudanuki agar bisa menghukumnya dengan tangan kosong. Meskipun kala itu, pedangnya telah terlempar jauh, juga kakinya setengah dilumpuhi luka besar. Ia begitu tidak berdaya sekedar memberikan cakaran.

"Sumpahmu ternodai oleh muslihat kotormu, akan kupastikan kau mati sambil membawa sumpah darahku sebelum atau setelah aku tiada hingga kau tidak tenang!'

Doudanuki berlutut, seolah memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Ia bersujud, menghantam dahinya ke lantai kayu yang bergemeretak oleh pijak-pijak musuh yang sedang menyerang. Di mata Shogun, itu seperti sebuah penghinaan.

"Sumpah darahku untuk Souza-sama. Saya mati untuk dirinya."

Shogun tercekat napasnya.

"APA YANG KALIAN SEKONGKOLKAN DI BELAKANGKU, BEDEBAH!?"

Kepanikan semakin merajalela, dengan hempasan shoji tergeret buka dan para pembantai masuk dengan sukarela. Ruangan ditinggali oleh seorang yang meratap di bawah lantai tanpa bisa melawan. Ia sibuk meratapi kebodohannya setelah Doudanuki meninggalkannya, membawa rasa malunya yang tidak bisa ditutupi lagi.

"Bunuh aku. Lebih baik aku mati."

Doudanuki jalan terseok-seok. Tangan kanan tersabet pedang sampai terluka, dan kaki kirinya sempat ditendang hingga memar. Syukurlah ia masih bisa melarikan diri dari pertarungan sengit yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Cuaca dingin yang dibarakan api musuh sudah menghanguskan sebagian _Tojo_ , beberapa celah lari membuatnya leluasa keluar. Ia berhenti menyerang karena merasa sudah sangat puas. Apalagi maksud paling utamanya adalah menghabisi nyawa Shogun atas kekotorannya sendiri.

"Doudanuki- _kun_!"

Dengan debaran hati yang begitu dramatis, membuatnya lupa dengan rasa sakit. Kepiluan hatinya berbunga oleh benih-benih cinta kembali setelah wajah pemuda itu masih terpampang nyata di hadapannya, tanpa sedikit luka menyentuh kulit mulusnya. Pemuda itu selama ini menahan dingin dengan hanya jubah sehitam malam yang menyamarkan keberadaannya, sambil banyak berdoa menanti kekasihnya kembali.

Ia benar-benar kembali.

"Souza—"

Di balik malam kelam yang penuh darah dan maut, ada kebahagiaan yang tertuai setelah mereka berdua kembali bertemu. Mengucap rindu berkali-kali, meluapkan rasa syukur tanpa henti. Rembulan seakan ikut lega dengan pertemuan sepasang kekasih yang telah lama terpisah. Mereka memeluk lama tanpa ingin dipisahkan sampai pagi, jika boleh.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Souza." Doudanuki mencium kening pemuda itu. Begitu lama dan tulus.

Souza menitikkan air matanya, masa bodo pakaian Doudanuki basah oleh tangisan cengengnya. Ia ingin bekasan itu menyerap sampai dada pria itu, dan ikut merasakan betapa ia takut perasaan kehilangan kekasihnya justru terjadi.

Mencabik keras pakaian di punggung pria tercintanya, ia memutar tubuh samurai itu ke arah lain.

 **Set**

Doudanuki membuka matanya, melebarkan maniknya saat ia tahu ada yang salah.

Bukan air mata yang membasahi pakaiannya, melainkan sebuah bercakan darah menodai dadanya.

"A—aku juga mencintaimu.."

Entah kenapa tubuh yang direngkuhnya, terkulai begitu lemas seolah tanpa tenaga. Pelukannya terlepas, tangannya begitu lemas terjatuh. Doudanuki berusaha menahan tubuh itu agar tidak terjerembab ke tanah.

Ia baru sadar, sebuah panah menghujam punggung Souza begitu dalam hingga menembus dadanya. Darah menyatu di tangannya.

Ia menatap nanar, jatuh terduduk membawa tubuh itu bersamanya hingga merebah di antara kedua pahanya.

"Doudanuki! Kita harus pergi! Para musuh akan mengejar kita yang melarikan diri!" Seorang samurai sahabatnya menyusul datang. Sebilah padang di pegangannya tertanam darah yang masih sangat hangat. Barangkali, ialah yang telah menghabisi pemanah yang menusukkan panahnya ke dada Souza di moment terindah mereka. "Bedebah itu hampir saja membu—"

Namun…..

"Astaga. Bedebah itu sudah membunuh Souza-sama."

Mata Doudanuki bergetar lemas. Ia tidak bisa menahan gemuruh di dadanya yang begitu menyakitkan akibat momen yang begitu tiba-tiba. Pelukan itu mengendur begitu saja sebelum ia bisa membawanya kekasihnya pergi.

Suatu kejadian di luar nalar, menghantam jatuh harapan terbesarnya….

"Doudanuki- _kun_.." Souza mencoba menyentuh pipi hangat Doudanuki dengan segala kekuatannya yang tersisa. Air matanya terburai, meskipun senyuman dengan gincu tercantiknya tertuai. "Pergilah…"

Doudanuki masih merasa sesak. Ia sungkan untuk pergi meskipun sahabatnya membujuk terus untuk segera bangkit.

"Ingatlah, janjimu…." Tangan Doudanuki dituntunnya kepada perut Souza. Hanya keduanya yang mengerti apa maksud dari gerakan tubuh demikian. Sampai akhirnya Souza berkali-kali memuntahkan darah dan ia tidak sanggup bergerak lagi.

Doudanuki bangkit. Ia benar-benar membiarkan tubuh Souza terbaring di tanah yang basah. Melepas pegangan tangan mereka yang semakin dingin karena malam yang semakin larut.

Doudanuki bersujud kali ini dengan penghormatan terakhir untuk seseorang yang paling dicintainya.

"Aku akan membayar _sumpahku_ , Souza-sama…"

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Glosarium**

 **Katanakak** e : tempat sandaran pedang/pisau

 **Shogun** = Jenderal, seorang kepala klan samurai, panglima angkatan perang.

 **Hakama** = Jenis pakaian tradisional Jepang terdiri dari rok lipit lebar.

 **Kagema** = istilah Jepang secara historis untuk pelacur laki-laki muda

 **Sou** **za** = dalam beberapa pengertian, Sou bisa diartikan "sekumpulan", Za berarti "Luka". Menggambarkan betapa terlukanya pemuda itu setelah menjadi kagema.

 **Okiya** = tempat minum teh yang juga jadi kediaman para prostitusi biasa berkumpul menawarkan diri.

 **Losmen** = semacam penginapan bermalam dengan harga murah.

 **Haiku** = puisi pendek khas Jepang, disajikan dalam tiga larik (triplet), masing-masing larik berisi 5, 7 dan 5 suku kata, total 17 suku kata.

 **Daimyo** = kepala keluarga terhormat yang berarti orang yang memiliki pengaruh besar di suatu wilayah.

 **Shoji** = pintu geser

 **Shamisen** = alat musik petik (memiliki dawai) Jepang

 **Kotatsu** = penghangat yang berbentuk meja pendek

 **Tatami** = semacam tikar yang berasal dari Jepang yang dibuat secara tradisional, dibuat dari jerami yang sudah ditenun

 **Kamuro** = Para penghibur junior yang sedang belajar untuk jadi geisha/oiran/kagema kelak nanti.

 **Dojo** = bangunan tempat kompetisi, pertandingan, latihan, dan belajar (keiko) untuk semua cabang seni bela diri Jepang

 **Tojo** = rumah besar, tempat tinggal Shogun

 **Geta** = alas kaki tradisional Jepang yang dibuat dari kayu. Biasanya memiliki hak yang begitu tinggi untuk para Oiran.

 **Obi** = ikat pinggang lebar untuk menahan pakaian kimono.

 **Uchigatana** = Salah satu pedang Jepang yang dibuat secara tradisional dan digunakan oleh samurai pada zaman feodal Jepang, merupakan turunan dari tachi. (Jenis pedang Doudanuki)

 _ **Kinagashi :**_ kimono yang dipakai pada kegiatan sehari-hari, pada saat keluar rumah, dan pada saat menghadiri acara tidak resmi

 **Wakashu :** panggilan anak lelaki, junior dalam dunia samurai.

* * *

 **NOTE**

** _Less and more about this story, please kindly to always support the author and the story as well. This idea come out as help from_ _ **Corneille**_ _(who commish this story). So, I give my thank to her too._

 _**Commishion slot always available! PM me :_ **Miramen Miramen [FB]**


End file.
